


Just Two Days

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love Hurt Angst Comfort. Near Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Nick Amaro and Rafael Barba have begun a relationship.  It starts out on an interesting note and then gets better . Until Nick is brutally beaten and attacked  one night at his home .  Then all kinds of things happen and how they manage to  recover  and heal both individually and together from these events .





	Just Two Days

Three months before : Nick Amaro and Rafael Barba had become a couple after some body shots were done one night after a very difficult case in which a little girl died. Rafael had indirectly broken up with Sonny Carisi and so this thing just happened . They had gone to Nick’s that night since he lived closer to the bar where the squad had met . Both of them walked home since they had had a dance with tequila and didn’t want an Uber driver watching them put their lips on each other.  
They fell into Nick’s bed after taking off their clothes and after getting under his very soft blankets. Rafael crawled over and rested his head on Nick’s chest gently.  
“ So you like it on top counselor?” Nick said sleepily. “ Fine by me , I like a nice warm bear on top in bed .”  
“ Did you just call me a bear detective?”  
“ Yes I did.”  
“ That’s sweet.” Rafael snuggled in a little more.  
“ Now I can sleep.” Nick said after a big yawn.  
“ Yes you can, goodnight papi.”  
“ Night yourself.” Nick smirked and got his head comfortable on his pillow. It was nice not to be alone in his bed again. It had been quite a while and usually when he was he ended up on his couch with case files in don’t of himself on the coffee table or his living room floor . But now he knew he wasn’t going to be lonely for quite a while . Or so he hoped .


End file.
